Échec et Mat
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Cela fait cinq ans que la guerre est terminée. En ce 2 mai 2002, pendant la célébration de la fin de Tu-Sais-Qui, le survivant accepte de faire un discours, mais pas sous le nom de Harry Potter mais sous celui d'Alan Rickam, PDG du nouveau journal international "Checkmate". Alors que la partie commence...


**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** Échec et Mat

 **Résumé :** Cela fait cinq ans que la guerre est terminée. En ce 2 mai 2002, pendant la célébration de la fin de Tu-Sais-Qui, le survivant accepte de faire un discours, mais pas sous le nom de Harry Potter mais sous celui d'Alan Rickam, PDG du nouveau journal international "Checkmate". Alors que la partie commence...

 **Personnage :** Harry Potter

 **Note :** Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape sont encore en vie !

 **Note 2 :** Voici où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions :

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 3 : En cours (500 mots environ)_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 7 : En cours (3000 mots environ)_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 6 : En cours d'écriture par Noyr Desyre_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

* * *

 _ **Échec et mat**_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _ **Le bal des cinq ans**_

 _Et oui, mesdames et messieurs, cela fait déjà cinq ans que notre Sauveur a éliminé notre menace, libérant par la même occasion notre pays de son organisation illégale et de la crainte._

 _Comme chaque année, le ministre de la magie a décidé d'organiser un bal en cet honneur où les plus prestigieux invités seront de la partie : Victor Krum, talentueux joueur de Quidditch, Cornelius Fudge, notre ancien ministre de la magie, Severus Snape, directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie, le président moldu français, Jacques Chirac et bien évidemment, notre survivant._

 _Malgré une longue absence, Harry James Potter a accepté d'assister à cette célébration. De plus, il prononcera quelques mots en l'honneur de nos morts et des vivants._

 _Nous vous attendons donc tous à la salle de réception au ministère de la magie anglais à 20h00 pour fêter une cinquième fois notre liberté._

 _Rita Skeeter, votre rédactrice préférée_

Ce fut ainsi que la salle se remplie peu à peu au fil des heures jusqu'à être bondée. En entrant, on pouvait voir d'immenses rangées de chaise qui se succédaient. Cependant, la ligne la plus proche de l'estrade était isolée par un ruban rouge écarlate. Dans cet espace, il y avait seulement dix chaises avec des invitations. C'était tout simplement les dix invités personnels de l'élu du monde des sorciers.

À 20h00, la salle se retrouva plongée dans le noir et un projecteur s'alluma, éclairant la scène où se trouvait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Celui-ci se dressait fièrement devant un pupitre dans son costume noir où il y avait un mouchoir en soie rouge dans l'une de ses poches, il portait également des chaussures en cuir. Et là où il aurait dû y avoir des lunettes immondes se trouvaient une magnifique paire rectangulaire mettant ses deux émeraude en valeur.

\- Je me présente, je m'appelle Harry Potter, commença celui-ci d'une voix ferme, mais vous me connaissez comme le Survivant, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, ou encore Potty, Pot-de-Fleur, Potter Potty mais aujourd'hui, je suis Alan Rickman, PDG du nouveau journal international, Checkmate. Le premier numéro sortira demain à 8h00 pile dans 50 pays et langues différentes. Vous devez sans doute vous demandez pourquoi je parle de ça alors que je suis censé vous réciter mon discours habituel sur les morts et les vivants de la Grande Bataille, à quel point leur sacrifice était grand... Mais à quoi bon, vous devez le connaître par coeur maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors revenons au sujet que j'aimerai aborder avec vous. À votre avis, pourquoi ma revue a tant de "succès" alors que le premier numéro n'est même pas encore sorti ? Parce que je suis Harry Potter le survivant ? Non. Personne n'est au courant de ma véritable identité à part vous. Alors pourquoi ? Quelqu'un a une réponse ?

Son regard fit le tour de la salle s'arrêtant sur certains visages tels que Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Rita Skeeter, Cornelius Fudge ainsi que d'autres camarades de Poudlard, alors qu'il gardait son éternel sourire qui disait "je sais quelque chose que vous ne savez pas".

\- Personne ? C'est décevant. La plupart d'entre vous, vous me connaissez grâce aux journaux, je ne compte plus le nombre d'interview, de bouquin, ou même d'objet en tout genre, il y a eu à mon propos. Pour vous, je ne suis qu'un petit Gryffondor au destin pourri qui a eu la malchance de naître sous la mauvaise étoile et que vous pouviez manipuler pour votre propre intérêt.

En disant cela, des centaines d'image apparurent, montrant des articles de divers revues du monde entier.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose d'assez amusant avec l'opinion publique… Par exemple, si Rita Skeeter disait que j'étais le grand et magnifique Harry James Potter, je l'étais, mais si elle disait que je n'étais qu'un futur mage noir, un criminel à venir, je l'étais également, affirma Rickman. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que l'écriture, surtout le journalisme, c'était un spectacle basé sur les préjugés des pauvres personnes naïves que vous êtes. J'ai donc décidé de faire un journal pour briser ces croyances. Mais attention, je ne parle pas de petits potins, non… Je parle de scandale politiques qui pourraient destituer un ministre de ses fonctions, de scandales économiques qui pourraient faire chuter la bourse de l'Angleterre sorcier. Je parle de révélation qui pourrait m'amener à Azkaban ou me faire tuer dans une ruelle pour me faire taire.

En voyant les visages devenir de plus en plus perplexe et grave, le sourire de l'ancien rouge et or s'agrandit.

\- Alors si moi, Alan Rickman, j'ai réussi à avoir plus d'actionnaire que le ministère anglais lui-même, c'est tout simplement parce que ma monnaie, ce n'est pas les Gallions mais les secrets. Quel politicien ne payerait pas pour prendre la place de madame Ombrage ? Quel journal ne payerait pas pour faire couler son concurrent ? Voici la raison pour laquelle j'ai des actionnaires à Tokyo, New York, Los Angeles, Paris, Amsterdam, Londres, Moscou,... Parmi eux, j'ai des sangs-pur, des sangs-mêlés, des nés-moldu, des moldus… Des ministres, des joueurs de Quidditch, des footballeurs, des comédiens, des acteurs, des médicomages, des directeurs d'école et j'en passe **.** Tous ont un point commun : l'ambition.

Un rire sarcastique franchit ses lèvres alors que des visages s'affichaient à grande vitesse derrière lui, ne laissant pas l'occasion aux sorciers et sorcières présentes d'identifier les personnes projetées. Son regard vagabonda une nouvelle fois dans la pièce alors que le silence s'éternisait.

\- Dans cette salle, il y a 10 personnes qui ont reçu une invitation personnelle de ma part. Tout d'abord, Rita Skeeter, annonça Harry alors qu'un projecteur mettait en valeur celle-ci, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Ombrage, Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Mme Zabini, Peter Pettigrow, Tom Jedusor, Severus Snape et Igor Karkaroff. Chacune de ces personnes apparaissent dans le premier numéro… Et seulement neuf sont présents, mais rassurez-vous monsieur Jedusor a une très bonne excuse pour ne pas être ici.

Au fil des présentations, les lumières avaient illuminées la première rangée. Aussitôt, les personnes citées se tendirent et le fixèrent avec des yeux écarquillés ou impassibles.

\- La partie vient donc de commencer, souffla Potter en fixant froidement l'assemblée. Et je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire mesdames et messieurs : Echec et Mat.

Et la lumière s'éteignit, plongeant la salle de réception dans le noir.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

En tout cas, je vous à la prochaine !


End file.
